


Cantar también

by Dan_Felton



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Felton/pseuds/Dan_Felton
Summary: "-Genio, multimillonario, playboy, filantropo, superhéroe en sus ratos libres y ahora cantante-Anuncio la risueña presentadora mientras observa la pantalla detrás suya-¿Es que acaso se le debe pedir más a un hombre?"





	Cantar también

Su cabeza dolía de una forma que no había experimentado en años, quizá desde que estuvo envenenado con paladio.

Chasqueo un poco la lengua para dar movilidad a su reseca boca, recibiendo un sabor pastoso como consecuencia. 

—Viernes, cariño. 

—Entendido, señor. 

Suspiro, su eficiente IA seguramente entendía el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba.  
Rodo un poco en la cama antes de siquiera abrir los ojos, cuando lo hizo parpadeo repetidas veces para poder acostumbrarse a la iluminación de la habitación, mascullo por lo bajo mientras sostenía el tabique de su nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar, apretó los párpados y se dispuso a sentarse en la cama, la mera acción lo hizo marearse levemente y soltar una maldición. 

Un poco más calmado se colocó de pie y dirigió al baño, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, tenía puesto el mismo traje de la noche anterior, solo que su saco y corbatín habían desaparecido en algún punto de esta, tenía el cabello revuelto y unas ojeras un poco más visibles de las que comúnmente portaba.

Comenzó a desvestirse mientras se hacía consiente del tenue olor a café que poco a poco comenzaba a invadir el penthouse, porque si, al parecer era un maldito masoquista y se rehusaba a abandonar la Torre de los Vengadores, no, se corrigió, no sería más la Torre de los Vengadores, ahora solo volvía a ser la Torre Stark, aquél enorme edificio en medio de Manhattan.

Suspiro metiéndose dentro de la bañera, que Viernes había llenado previamente, el agua se encontraba aclimatada a la temperatura perfecta, aquella que le encantaba y con la cual se permitía bañar sus atrofiados músculos para poder relajarse.

Cuando el agua cubrió finalmente su cuerpo y el olor a café inundó sus fosas nasales se permitió pensar, trató de traer algún recuerdo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, lo cual no era mucho solo que había asistido a algún evento de caridad, esos donde los famosos y celebraciones abundaban, esos que la prensa amarillista disfrutaba cual festín de navidad. 

Genial. 

Todo era una jodida mierda. 

No recordaba mucho, casi nada, de la noche pasada pero dadas las consecuencias tenía una idea de lo que había hecho. 

Se había embriagado, había vuelto a tomar desmesuradamente, olvidando sus, ¿cuantos eran?, cuatro, cinco, seis, sus seis años de sobriedad. Odiaba recordar las idioteces que solía cometer cuando se embriagaba, o cuando llegaba a drogarse, a veces no entendía cómo es que no había logrado matarse a sí mismo, o aun peor, matar a alguien. 

Soltó una risa tenue, amarga, inconsistente. 

Había olvidado lo que era sentirse así, normalmente cuando bebía trataba de moderarse y nunca superar su límite de tres copas, si tenía la intención de hacerlo Pepper, Rhodney, Happy, Bruce o incluso Steve llegaban a retenerlo, a recordarle su voto de sobriedad. 

Vaya mierda. 

Ellos ya no estaban, se habían ido, lo habían dejado, no, se recordó, él los había alejado... 

Steve, aquél que por mucho tiempo había considerado como su mejor amigo, él no había dudado en ir en su contra para ayudar al que consideraba su amigo, porque, al parecer, para el soldado Tony no entraba en esa categoría, Tony no era su amigo. 

Pepper, su chica, su amiga, su hermana y casi madre, él la había dejado, la había lastimado, le había prometido dejar de ser Iron Man, le había prometido dejar de ponerse en peligro, le había prometido y no había cumplido, porque dios, él era una jodida bomba de tiempo cuyo único fin viable era destruir todo a su alrededor o destruirse a sí mismo, y Tony sospechaba que era más lo segundo. 

Rhodney, su amigo, su hermano, él lo había lastimado...dios casi lo había matado, todo gracias a sus malditas ideas, por haberlo metido en aquel mundo donde los agentes secretos, súper soldados, monstruos verdes y dioses nórdicos eran el pan de cada día y él, él solo era un humano más dentro de una lata pretendiendo ser un héroe, ingenuamente había creído que dándole un traje igual lograría protegerlo… que iluso había sido, lo que tendría que haber hecho es haberlo apartado de su lado antes, antes de que fuera tan tarde... 

Y Bruce, su amigo, su hermano de ciencia, él había confiado su historia, su vida en manos de Tony, ¿Y qué había hecho Stark? Había firmado un acuerdo supervisado por Thaddeus Ross, por el mismo hombre que había dedicado gran parte de su vida en seguir y tratar de capturar a Bruce, ironías de la vida. 

Soltó una risa amarga, casi histérica, que pronto comenzó a convertirse en un intenso llanto.

Sabía que no tenía razones para llorar pero al mismo tiempo tenia demasiadas, ilógico, lo sabía pero así se sentía, comenzó a temblar y su respiración se hizo cada vez más irregular, abrazo sus rodillas en un intento de calmarse. 

—Señor... 

Escucho la voz de Viernes, era lejana y distorsionada, cerró los ojos y trato de calmarse, recordó aquellos ejercicios de respiración que había aprendido hace ya bastantes años. 

Inhala… 

Exhala… 

Inhala… 

Exhala… 

Inhala... 

Exhala… 

—Tranquila, cariño, no…no ha pasado nada. 

Anuncio con voz algo quebrada y trato de esbozar una sonrisa rota. Tony sospechaba que si Viernes tuviera un cuerpo físico seguramente le miraría preocupada, ¡Y es que acabada de tener un jodido ataque de ansiedad! Era lógico que cualquiera se preocupara. 

Salió de la tina y comenzó a secarse, enrollo una toalla alrededor de su cintura y camino directo al closet de la habitación, tomo unos jeans gastados, una camiseta gris sin estampado y unos converse negros, realmente no tenía ánimo para elegir algo más complejo. 

Camino directo al living, sus pasos resonando en la vacía estancia. 

Incómodo, tomo asiento en el desayunador y se dispuso a beber aquella taza de café que Viernes había preparado hace una o más de una hora, la taza estaba fría pero aun así continuo bebiendo sintiendo el sabor amargo de la cafeína inundar su paladar. 

Suspiro levemente, apretó sus párpados durante unos segundos y hablo: 

—Viernes, podrías por favor decirme que hora es y encender la tele en alguno de esos canales de chismes. 

Sabía que quizá no debería ver eso, sabía que era autodestructivo, pero también sabia que verlos era alguna clase de adicción, simplemente quería saber toda la mierda que dirían de él y contrastar que tanto habían inventado de lo dicho y que tanto de eso era verdad, que tanto le afectaba… 

—De acuerdo señor, son las tres de la tarde con quince minutos.

Al mismo tiempo que la voz de Viernes dictaba la hora otra voz comenzaba a hacerse presente en la vacía estancia. 

"Anthony Edward Stark, Tony Stark, señores" 

Lo suponía, sabía que había hecho algo tremendamente estúpido y ahora, estaba más que seguro, toda la jodida prensa iba a hablar de eso. 

Suspiro resignado tomando la taza, fría, entre sus manos y caminando directo hacia la televisión. 

"Genio, multimillonario, playboy, filántropo, superhéroe en sus ratos libres y ahora cantante" 

Anuncio la risueña presentadora mientras observa la pantalla que tenia detrás. 

Tony detuvo su taza de café a unos cuantos milímetros de sus labios a causa de lo dicho. 

"¿Es que acaso se le debe pedir más a un hombre?" 

Miró su taza con cierta desconfianza dejándola en el primer mueble que encontró a su disposición. Observo incrédulo la pantalla que comenzaba a mostrar un video de él, Tony Stark, cantando sobre un escenario. 

“Así es, como lo habéis escuchado, Tony Stark, es en realidad un gran cantante” 

Comento otra presentadora. 

“La noche de ayer se llevó a cabo uno de los eventos de caridad más grandes del año, donde artistas, celebridades, famosos, políticos y empresarios se reunieron en una subasta, una cena y finalmente un pequeño concierto con el fin de recaudar fondos para la, tan afamada, fundación María Stark” 

“»Sin embargo el momento más memorable de la velada fue en el teatro Beacon, cuando el filántropo subió al escenario interrumpiendo al cantante Sting, reconocido vocalista de The Police,  y después haciendo un dúo con él.” 

Cuando la presentadora término de decir aquello el video, que hasta entonces había permanecido en segundo plano, cobro más sentido. 

En él, Tony podía ver claramente que estaba ebrio, se sorprendía que la prensa no hiciera mención de ello, Stark, calculador e inteligente como era, podía ver tres razones de ello: a) quizá estaban demasiado impresionados de que supiera cantar; b) Se lo atribuían a sus excentricidades; c) Estaban impresionados de volverlo a ver en algún evento público después de lo que gran parte de la población llamo Civil War y la disolución de los Vengadores. 

Su rostro se contrajo en un gesto amargo de tristeza mientras repasaba la última opción, la canción que aparentemente había cantando la noche anterior cobraba más sentido. 

Driven to tears, comenzaba a resonar en el silencioso penthouse, Tony no pudo más que hacer que concentrarse en la letra de la canción y dejar que está misma lo condujera a las lágrimas, por hoy se permitiría ser débil nuevamente, ya vería que podría hacer mañana.

**Author's Note:**

> La canción existe realmente, es un cover, por llamarlo de algún modo, cantado por Robert Downey jr y Sting en el teatro Beacon, por motivos del cumpleaños del vocalista.  
> Mi intención no es ofender a nadie, solo me preguntaba porque rayos nunca nadie había hecho alguna referencia de que Robert cantaba tan hermosamente bien *se hace bolita y llora* escuchar esta canción y pensar en la Civil War me rompe la patata, quizá no tenga mucha relación pero yo lo veo así ;-;


End file.
